Historic Decisions
by AlexandraGallagher
Summary: Stardate 53180.9: First Minister Shakaar makes a speech which will have a profound effect on Bajoran society, as in six months the Bajoran people will be asked - Should Bajor join the United Federation of Planets?
1. 1 - Shakaar's Speech

_Station Log_

 _Stardate 53180.9_

 _First Minister Shakaar has just departed Deep Space 9 for Bajor, following another round of negotiations about Bajor's admittance to the Federation. Following speculation that Bajor would soon become a Federation member, there have been widespread protests on the planet, from people who believe Federation membership is not right for Bajor. As a result, station security has been stepped up, however we have still not found a replacement Chief of Security following Constable Odo's departure to the Gamma Quadrant two months ago._

Colonel Kira Nerys finished her log and sighed, leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes. Since the Dominion War had ended, the number of personnel on the station had dwindled, leaving those remaining with more work than they could handle. Chief O'Brien had gone off to Earth, Odo back to his people, the Founders, and Kira was exhausted.

Since Odo's departure, security on the station had been struggling to deal with all the minor incidents even Odo's presence had deterred. Yesterday, security had arrested two Bajoran youths for throwing eggs at Starfleet officers, calling them 'alien scum'. They were 8 and 10 years old. Evidently something they picked up from their parents.

"Dax to Kira"

"Go ahead"

"There's a disturbance at airlock 5. Some Bolians are claiming a Romulan stole some artefact from their ship in the night. They're saying they found Romulan blood at the scene. One of the Bolians is quite… distressed."

There was a loud screeching noise in the background, evidently the distressed Bolian was screaming, or wailing.

"Can't security handle it?"

"Most of the station's security officers are still trying to deal with the situation at Quark's where a group of Nausicaans drank too much Romulan Ale and got in a fight with several Klingons."

Kira groaned. Since the end of the war, there were fights breaking out over everything. All the tension and anger left over from the war was coming out and being directed at whoever was within range. She pushed herself up from her seat and headed to the door.

"On my way."

o0o

Jake Sisko was on Bajor. He was in a press meeting organised by the Bajoran Provisional Government, where First Minister Shakaar was due to be giving a speech. He was here representing the Federation News Service. Most of the people in the overcrowded room were Bajoran, however he also saw a Ferengi, a Bolian and someone on the far side of the room who was probably either Vulcan or Romulan, he could only see an ear. They'd been kept waiting for over an hour now, and Jake was starting to get too hot. He was on the verge of giving up when a Bajoran woman came out to say the First Minister would arrive shortly.

Almost everyone in the room expected Shakaar to announce Bajor would soon join the Federation. According to all the major Bajoran news networks, something between 49-54% of Bajorans were in favour, with a sizeable amount undecided.

Following his father's death, Jake had tried to stay busy. He didn't want to think about what had happened. He had remained on DS9 with Kasidy, and her pregnancy was coming along without any issues. But waiting in this room had given him more time in his head than he cared for. He was more relieved than anyone else in the room when Shakaar made his way into the room.

Everything from tattered Bajoran voice recording devices to holocameras were shoved in his face as he began his speech.

o0o

Ezri Dax sat down on a stool in Quarks after she had finished dealing with the distraught Bolian who had found the 'Romulan blood' (turned out to be a squashed pile of some green fruit that originates on Bolarus) and ordered a glass of synthale. Quark had a screen set up to watch a live broadcast of Shakaar's speech. Kira had returned to ops following the incident, but Ezri knew she would be watching from there.

"How am I supposed to run a business here once this becomes Federation territory, hmm?" Quark came over, handing her the synthale.

"I seem to recall you having similar trepidations when the Cardassians left, about Starfleet running the station. How would Bajor joining the Federation have any more of an effect?"

"And look how much business I lost because of Starfleet regulations! But that's nothing compared to operating inside Federation territory! At least just now Starfleet runs this station under Bajoran law. But _Federation_ law? With their 'post-capitalist society' and their ideals…" Quark shuddered.

"After all this time, you still view the Federation with such disdain? I don't believe it. The last time Bajor was going to join the Federation you were all ready for the celebrations!"

Quark opened his mouth to respond but a hush fell over the bar as the Shakaar broadcast began.

o0o

"People of Bajor, three years ago, following years of talks and negotiations, Bajor was offered a place in the Federation. However at that time we chose not to accept the offer. Now, after the end of a destructive war we are faced with the same choice. I know opinion is split, and many feel that after fifty years of Cardassian Occupation, Bajor needs more than eight years of independence. However I believe the Federation has much to offer Bajor, from trade to new technologies and we should accept the offer.

However I recognise I was elected to speak for the people. And considering the importance of this decision, and the variety of the opinions, I have decided to let the people decide - in a referendum."

The room erupted with reporters pushing forward and screaming questions. Jake was stunned. There had been no rumours hinting at this, and barely any precedent this century.

Shakaar's aides managed to get the room to calm and he continued.

"Six months from now, a referendum will be held where all Bajoran citizens over the age of 18 will be asked the question: 'Should Bajor join the United Federation of Planets?' I look forward to a peaceful, democratic campaign. Thank you."

The room erupted again as Shakaar left the stage, and Jake was already writing the article in his head.

o0o

Ezri was stunned, and judging by the silence that befell Quark's, so was the crowd. Even Quark, an expert in playing the odds and predicting the future couldn't have seen this coming.

Quark was staring into space, his face not giving anything away about how he was thinking. Ezri got up to leave. The crowd had started to talk again, Bajorans everywhere starting to get into heated debates, others seeming uncertain of what stance to take. She couldn't help but have a bad feeling about the whole thing when she saw a Bajoran husband and wife yelling at each other outside the turbolift.

"The Federation are no better than the Cardassians! If we join, our culture will be gone before the end of the century, our religion lost to their scientific coldness…"

"Karn, you cannot possibly think the Federation would obliterate our culture! There's so many different cultures in already, and they still exist and benefit from the interaction - from the Vulcans with their logic to the Tellarites with their insults…"

Ezri tried to squeeze past the arguing couple, earning a glare from the husband, Karn, and entered the turbolift.

"Ops." She commanded and it began to move.

As the turbolift entered ops she could see Kira pacing around. Kira turned and saw her.

"Dax! I need your help." She turned and went back into her office. Ezri followed.

"We need a new chief of security, and now. This _referendum_ ," Kira practically spat out the word, "is going to cause havoc. I don't know _what_ Shakaar was thinking!"

"Referendums have often been used throughout the history of the quadrant to make significant decisions. They're an excellent exercise in democracy. On Trill in the 20th century, a referendum was held granting unjoined Trills the same rights as joined Trills, ending the discrimination and pressure to be joined that had plagued my world for centuries. In 2014 in Scotland on Earth they held a referendum on whether or not to become independent from what was then the United Kingdom. On Andoria…"

"I _get_ the point, Lieutenant." Kira snapped at her. "But right now I need less of a history lesson, and more a chief of security. This 'exercise in democracy' is going to pose a substantial threat to the safety of this station. I would like a shortlist by 1900. Dismissed."

Ezri had never seen Kira so stressed. She was reminded of when Jadzia first met Kira, fresh out of the Cardassian occupation. Kira had been very anti-Federation eight years ago. She didn't want to be on the receiving end when all the anger that was building up got loose.

o0o

Quark sat in the back room, pretending to count latinum. He had not seen that coming. He prided himself on being prepared for every contingency, but a referendum? He was barely familiar with the concept. He was half minded to believe Shakaar had been replaced with a changeling. A 'peaceful, democratic' referendum on Bajor!? They could barely select a new Kai without descending into civil war. A polarised debate that a yes/no question would bring, and Shakaar thought they could get through it peacefully!?

It was only a week ago that Kai Ungtae had been elected by the Vedek Assembly. Quark wondered what Ungtae would have to say about this 'referendum'.

Quark put his latinum back in his safe and sat down staring at the wall. Perhaps it would be best if he got out now. But then again, this referendum offered a chance for the Federation question to be decided once and for all. If the people of Bajor voted no, then he'd never have to worry about his bar ending up in Federation territory again…

Making up his mind, he sent a transmission to his contacts on Bajor, absentmindedly tracing the Bajoran symbol for 'No' on the surface in front of him.

o0o

Kira remembered when the Alliance for Global Unity, commonly known as The Circle, had kidnapped her. After her whole life under the Cardassians, Bajor had finally got its independence and now were fighting amongst themselves.

It had hurt to see Bajorans doing this to Bajorans, and now with this referendum she expected to see it all over again. How did Shakaar think Bajor would make it out of a six month polarised debate without a civil war breaking out!?

After the devastation of the Dominion War, Kira had been looking forward to having some peace at last. And Shakaar seemed determined to ruin that. She felt Bajoran society didn't need to be divided any more.

Exhausted, she picked up the padd which contained the list Ezri had put together for her earlier, and went back to her quarters. She prayed to the Prophets, asking that they help Bajor get through this peacefully, then sat down and read through the list.

o0o

"Computer, what time is it?" Jake yawned as he entered his quarters back on DS9.

"The time is 2503".

Bloody Bajor and their 26-hour day, he thought. On the transport back he'd written and submitted his article and now he was looking forward to some sleep. But standing near the couch was Nog, covered in what looked like the remnants of an egg.

"Hi, Jake," said Nog, trying to dig something out his ear.

"What happened?"

"I was trying to fix a plasma conduit in the habitat ring when a couple of Bajoran children started pelting me with eggs, yelling 'Starfleet scum!'" he pulled a bit of eggshell out his ear and threw it on the ground, "then one of the Bajoran security officers came around a corner and they scarpered. I'm telling you, this referendum thing is going to be dangerous."

Jake held in the snigger that was close to escaping when he imagined some Bajoran children sneaking around the habitat ring with a box of replicated eggs. But judging by Nog's demeanour he wasn't in the mood for Jake's amusement.

"Come on Nog, it's just a couple of kids being stupid. Just take a sonic shower, everything will be fine in the morning."

Nog looked at Jake with an expression that Jake considered slightly patronising.

"We can only hope."


	2. 2 - Campaigning Begins

_Station Log_

 _Stardate 53201.4_

 _Doctor Bashir and Counsellor Dax have departed Deep Space Nine for a Starfleet Medical conference on the long-term psychological effects of the Dominion war on Starfleet officers. Meanwhile, since Shakaar's announcement, there has been an increase in fighting among Bajoran residents on the Promenade and we have had to increase security as a result._

"Quark!" Kira yelled, marching into the bar glaring, eyes searching for the toad-like appearance of the Ferengi she sought. He was behind the bar pouring a glass of something green.

"It wasn't me," he answered, quickly trying to turn away. Kira grabbed him and pulled him around.

"You mean it wasn't you who covered the entire promenade in these political propaganda posters?" she threw down in front of her a copy of a poster with 'Independence, Freedom, Prosperity - Vote No' written in Bajoran at the top.

"Me? Absolutely not, I noticed them on my way here this morning, figured it was that Perita Anhol who runs that religious bookstore on the other side of the promenade. Lovely fellow, very strong advocate of Bajoran independence…"

Kira grabbed Quark's collar and pulled him closer to her.

"And Perita Anhol just decided to put 'Sponsored by Quark's Bar, Grill, Gaming House and Holosuite Arcade' along the bottom in practically as large letters as the political slogan? And a big picture of you in the middle?" Kira said, daring Quark to deny it.

"It says that? Really? Well, I did donate money to the No campaign, but I had no idea…"

"Quit playing the fool, Quark! And take them down, NOW. There is no political propaganda allowed on this station, understand?"

"Do you really expect that to continue, Colonel? Politics is a passionate business, and as this referendum gets closer, you can be sure it's not just going to be… Perita who wants to express their opinion."

Quark picked up a tray of drinks and carried it over to a far table as Kira was left to glare at him.

o0o

Ezri Dax resisted the urge to be sick as the runabout she was in dropped out of warp into the Risian system.

"Are you okay?" asked Julian Bashir, looking concerned.

"I'm fine," Ezri replied as she picked up her bag and headed with Bashir to the transporter pad.

They beamed down to Risa and headed for their hotel - the conference was due to start the following morning.

"What's your schedule for tomorrow?" Ezri asked Julian.

"I've got the seminar on diseases spreading on planets that were occupied during the war in the morning, then after lunch I'm going to a lecture on post-traumatic stress disorder."

"I've got a seminar on counselling those who lived on occupied planets in the morning, but I'll join you in the afternoon at the PTSD lecture." Ezri replied, yawning.

"It's late, I'll let you get some sleep," Bashir responded, kissing Ezri softly. "See you tomorrow." He went into his hotel room and Ezri turned and entered hers, still reading through her schedule on a padd.

o0o

"The Federation is an organisation dominated by humans. Federation culture is human culture. Earth is the centre of all Federation activity, and if Bajor joins the Federation we will become a secondary priority, existing only to serve Earth as once we were forced to serve Cardassia."

There were cheers from supporters of Vedek Melor, who was speaking to a crowd of those who planned to campaign for a No vote in the referendum. Jake Sisko stood off to the side in the press area feeling very uncomfortable.

"Even the Emissary - a human himself - has said that if Bajor joins the Federation it 'will be destroyed'. We cannot throw away our future for a few replicators! We must stand by ourselves and not be dictated to by aliens!"

The cheers erupted again and Jake started to feel angry - they were twisting his father's words: the widely accepted interpretation of the B'hala incident was that the Dominion War was the event which made that time 'too soon'. Melor, a member of the same orthodox order Winn Adami was in, was deliberately misinterpreting prophecies to shine a negative light on the Federation, Jake thought.

He pushed out of the press section and started walking back to the apartment he was staying in for the next six months - he felt it would be a better idea to live in Ashalla, Bajor's capital, for the campaign. He didn't like hearing his father's words twisted and his species compared to the brutal Cardassian regime of the pre-war period.

"Raktajino" he said to the replicator as he entered the flat. He sat down, sipped the Klingon coffee, and began his article on the No rally. He was starting to think he had more of a personal connection to this referendum than he thought. It worried him, but he vowed not to let it affect his work. He hoped he could keep his promise.

o0o

"Computer, time?" Quark whispered.

"The time is 01:38" replied the computer, too loudly for Quark's comfort.

He looked around the empty cargo bay, waiting for his contact. Kira's - totally unjustified - campaigning ban was causing problems, and Quark wasn't the only one who thought so. But he believed her threat to charge him for anything and everything if he was caught supplying materials to 'either' campaign. He had a feeling if he was backing Federation membership, she'd look away.

"Do you have the it?" a Bajoran male appeared almost out of nowhere. He stood in the shadows, and all Quark could see was his earring shining in one of the few beams of light that were coming from some unknown location.

Quark took a security rod out of his pocket and held it up. The Bajoran reached forward but Quark pulled it back.

"I want my gold-pressed latinum first." Quark said. The Bajoran threw forward a bag. Quark opened it and took out a Ferengi tricorder and scanned it. The latinum was genuine. He handed the Bajoran the rod.

"This will get us access to all communications channels on Bajor?" the Bajoran asked, turning the rod over in his hands.

"Oh yeah," said Quark, "any communication channels you want. You can broadcast your message to the whole system if you like."

"This will be very helpful in preventing the Federation's sly way of invading us with our permission. They claim they're working for peace and cooperation which is all fine and good as allies in a war - but their unlimited expansion is unrivalled in the quadrant!" the Bajoran shook his head. "Now, I've got nothing against aliens like yourself, you're here to do business, not slowly rip our society apart bit by bit…"

"I completely understand. And if you need any more services from me, I'm happy to oblige. For a fee, of course," Quark laughed, "I am a Ferengi after all."

"And I respect your culture, unlike the Federation. I'll be in touch." The Bajoran finished and turned around, vanishing into the shadows. Quark looked around and then left, going to bed.

o0o

Ezri said goodbye to Julian and headed into her counselling seminar. She was fairly early, and sat near the front, reading through the brief summary of the coming session.

"Is this seat taken?" Ezri looked up to see a woman - Betazoid, going by her eyes - pointing to the seat next to her.

"No, please," Ezri gestured for her to sit down.

"Thanks," Deanna Troi smiled as she sat on the chair. "Deanna Troi, counsellor on the _Enterprise._ "

"Ezri Dax, Deep Space Nine."

"I'm hoping this seminar will give me some extra ideas on how to help my mother, and the rest of her family. They were all on Betazed at the time, and it's obviously affected them. But of course, DS9 is right next to Bajor. I'm sure the people there are more than used to dealing with the effects of occupation."

"To be honest, it would be more useful for me to attend a seminar on the psychological effects of referendum campaigning! It's been a week and already there are fights breaking out."

"I'm sure the Bajorans will learn how to sort it out more peacefully. This is just a kneejerk reaction to the announcement. Give them credit; it'll calm down."

"I hope you're right." Ezri turned to the front as a Bolian cleared his throat and began the seminar.

 **A/N: I write this while watching the results of a referendum on the UK leaving the EU. At this point it's not going my way but it's very close. As a Scot, this is the second referendum in three years which is a question of whether or not to be in some kind of union. So there's no surprise where I got the idea for this fanfic.**


	3. 3 - The Violence Increases

_Station Log_

 _Stardate 53227.4_

 _Repairs have been completed to the communications system after we had to take it offline to prevent the No campaign propaganda broadcast that affected the communication systems of the whole star system. Following the broadcast, instances of violence against aliens have continued to rise, and security is on high alert._

Kira was uncertain whether to be angry or to cry. Attacks on non-Bajorans were continuing to rise. She had tried to arrange a meeting with Shakaar, but was told his schedule was 'too busy'. Kira was uncertain what kind of game he was playing.

She walked to the replicator and ordered a raktajino, then returned to the historical text she was reading, 'Referendums and Elections on Earth in the 2010s'. It made for depressing reading. It was remarkable that humans had survived that decade. Humans seemed to have changed massively in the last few centuries.

The 21st century humans in the book sounded less like the species she knew and more like a cross between Ferengi and Klingons, uncertain whether their economy or their wars were the most important factor in their decision-making process. Though for all they worried about their economy, they seemed to frequently make decisions that messed it up.

She threw down the Padd she was reading on and closed her eyes. It seemed like every political decision in every culture throughout history has led to anger and hate. She tried to console herself with the fact that few of the decisions in the many history books she had read had led to civil war. However, these planets, or nation-states, were not Bajor. They did not have the same recent history as the Bajoran people.

o0o

Jake Sisko was walking along a street, heading towards a large Yes campaign rally, ready to write a report on it for the Federation News Service. He had been getting increasingly angry over the sorts of things some orthodox Vedeks had been saying about his father, and was uncertain whether or not he could continue on Bajor throughout this campaign.

He was lost in thought when something hit him from behind.

"Humans are no better than Cardassians! Get off our planet!" yelled a young Bajoran woman, who then threw another egg at him. The eggs were from an animal called a Keriya and smelled. Jake tried to stand up but another youth hit him from behind with some kind of stick. The woman walked over and leaned down and stared him in the face.

"Take a message back to Earth with you. Tell them if they keep acting like Cardassia we'll treat them like Cardassians." She spat on his face and her friend hit him again, then they both ran off.

o0o

Ezri Dax said goodbye to Deanna Troi and made her way to the transport site. Over the duration of the conference, she had made great friends with Deanna. Their outlooks on many things were very compatible, and she had spent a lot of time with her outside the lectures. Ezri worried about Deanna's mother. From what she'd heard, the occupation of Betazed had been brutal, and as an ambassador, Lwaxana Troi would undoubtedly have been on the Dominion's radar.

Ezri was not looking forward to the journey back, but she supposed it was time to get back. The aftermath of the war was producing more work for her than the actual war had done!

"Hi Ezri!" called Julian as he approached. "Did you enjoy the conference?" he said, smiling.

"I'm not sure 'enjoy' is the right word Julian. We were here to discuss the aftermath of a devastating conflict. Perhaps you ought to be more cautious in your exclamations. Many people here are struggling with PTSD and stuff."

"I didn't mean…" Julian trailed off.

"I know what you meant, Julian, I'm just kidding. Though you probably _should_ be joyful a little more quietly." Ezri smiled at him, shaking her head slightly in a mildly amused manner. The pair set off together to the transport site, leaving the bright Risian resort behind them.

o0o

Quark poured a glass of Romulan Ale and handed it to an already quite drunk human. He leaned against the bar and contemplated his strategy. He thought about the 62nd Rule of Acquisition, 'Profit is its own reward. The riskier the road, the greater the profit.'

If the Yes campaign win the referendum, and he had campaigned for No, it could be bad for him. Nevertheless, a No vote would lead to less regulations and greater profit. And he could help deliver that No vote.

Last time, Quark had indeed been all ready to celebrate Federation membership. After all, last time it seemed a certainty, and as Rule of Acquisition 33 states 'It never hurts to suck up to the boss'. If the Federation were going to rule DS9, he would support the Federation. But Quark would prefer they didn't.

A Bajoran man he didn't recognise sat down near him on a bar stool and asked for some springwine. As Quark poured him a glass, he saw the Bajoran slide a Padd across the bar towards him. He expertly lifted the Padd and hid it, checking to see that no Starfleet officers had seen him do so. The Bajoran glanced meaningfully at him, but remained silent.

Quark took the Padd and went into his back room. There, he read its contents, and almost dropped it in shock.

o0o

Kira knelt in the temple, listening to Vedek Oram's sermon on finding peace within ourselves. The temple was the only place nowadays where Kira felt relaxed, and she thanked the Prophets for this time she could spend reflecting on her life and their plan for Bajor.

She was deep in prayer when there was suddenly a loud clattering noise that caused her eyes to snap open. A Bajoran woman on the other side of the temple was lying flat on her face, seemingly unconscious. Nearby, a box that had fallen from her pocket had smashed open, revealing a large collection of anti-Federation badges with xenophobic slogans.

"Kira to sickbay. Medical attention required in the shrine."

As she stood up and walked over to the woman, Kira realised she was not just unconscious. Blood was spilling out from around a knife that had been lodged in the woman's back.

o0o

"It's not surprising you're shaken, Jake. Are you sure you shouldn't come back to the station?"

Jake had skipped the Yes rally after the incident and went back to his apartment. He'd called Kasidy and told her what happened. He was feeling angry about the assault, but also slightly scared. He knew such things had been common centuries ago; there were times in history when people would have beaten him for the colour of his skin. But he had never imagined it happening in the 24th century.

"No, I have a job to do here. And from what I've heard, Deep Space Nine isn't that much safer."

It was more a question than a statement, and Kasidy picked up on it.

"There was a murder today, inside the Bajoran shrine. Someone from the Bajor for Bajorans campaign was stabbed. Nobody's quite sure who did it, but the more xenophobic No campaigners are all desperate to blame it on any alien that happens to come along. You're right, things keep getting worse."

Jake wasn't surprised. He anticipated full civil war before the six months were out.

"How's the baby?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Keeping me awake all night kicking! I've been to sickbay for a check-up, all seems well. At this rate I'll be looking for baby martial arts classes after the birth. Seems to be a budding kick-boxer!"

Jake laughed and they spoke about babies and kick-boxing and a new holo-novel from Andoria until late. But under all the trivial conversation, Jake couldn't help but worry about what the future would bring.


End file.
